


If you do

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like something was scratching and banging against a door they had shut ages ago, but every time their eyes met it seemed like this monster would break down the door at any given moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you do

Uta let his body sink into the mattress below him and took a deep breath. The sheets in this hotel smelled so nice… He should let Renji chose the hotels more often from now on. 

Talking about Renji… 

“Don't be so paranoid… No one here knows us.” 

“Is that your brain speaking or your erection?” 

The smaller man chuckled, “Maybe both. Come on…” It wouldn't be hard to push Renji's buttons, “You know that no one does it like you do…” 

Why did it always work? Even though Renji would never admit it, he knew too well how predictable he was when it came to Uta. 

Just seconds later they found themselves lying on the bed, kissing and grinding against each other. Even if the love was gone, their passion remained. 

Uta moaned into the rough kisses and inhaled the others scent deeply. Since years he used the same perfume… The same brand that Uta had given him as a present on their first and only Christmas that they had spent as a couple. 

Renji was still surprised how much power Uta, who despite looking incredibly slender actually managed to push him over and deeper into the mattress, had.

Maybe those thoughts would go away if he’d just let the heat of his lover’s body touch his bare skin. He was eagerly kissing him while grinding against his erection, but the thoughts didn’t go away. Not at all. It got worse. 

Small fragile hands cupped his face and he stared right into his eyes. They just stared at each other, hearts beating faster while trying to deny that what they felt was real. 

Almost automatically Renji's hand wandered off to the nightstand on which he had put a small bottle earlier. 

Uta bit his bottom lip, he knew where this was going and he could really use that kind of distraction. 

It felt almost natural to do this, it was routine, they had done it so many times before but Renji was still so careful every time his fingers slid up Uta's rectum.

He moaned lightly and pushed his body harder onto the other’s fingers, he felt how his erection twitched and precum slowly dripped down on the other’s shirt. 

Since when was he that eager? Renji barely did anything, while Uta moved his hips with so much force that he had slow him down. 

“But…”, he breathed the words out heavily, eyes shimmering in the dim light, a few strains of hair were sticking to his wet lips. 

It wasn't appropriate to think something like this now… but he looked so gorgeous in this moment.

Warm skin touched the back of his thin neck, as Uta was pulled into a tender kiss. 

The muffled moans against his lips made his patience wear out faster than expected, but he had to be careful, he had to take his time. He really didn't want to hurt Uta. 

After a while the artist moved away by himself, “I'm ready…” 

Why was he so ashamed all of the sudden? 

“Are you sure you -” 

Pulling his pants down should be enough to show him how sure he was, but Uta couldn't resist getting a taste before he'd be filled up by his lover completely. 

The piercing on the other’s lip still felt odd every time it touched his erection, almost automatically his fingers dug into Uta's hair, before he pushed him deeper into his lap.

His scent was so strong, intoxicating and addictive that he was sure that he'd faint if he'd inhale even more of it but it felt so good. 

Feeling himself being swallowed whole by another person was still… surprising. Actually Renji was worried but Uta seemed to be okay. 

For one short moment they made eye contact, a short moment in which Uta's eyes let all of his emotions pour out. 

“Fuck -”, Renji tried to pull him back as he came, but Uta dug his nails into his hips not willing to let go. 

This wasn't planned by either of them. 

“You're still hard… As usual.” 

Now that's how you changed the topic smoothly. 

“Maybe I just miss the feeling of being inside of you.” 

That was enough to sent Uta into another sphere, he blindly moved to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, his face was glowing as he put it on the other's dick. 

Usually he preferred to be taken from behind, but today he took the lead and placed himself on Renji's lap. 

Why did he look so…? There was something in his eyes that left more questions than answers and all Renji could do was lightly push the loose strands of hair that fell on Uta's face out of the way. 

Their lips touched gently as their bodies crashed into each other and intertwined in their most favourite way.

Renji's hands ran up Uta's back as he kissed him with more passion than before. 

Uta's slender arms gently wrapped around the other’s neck before he deepened the kiss. He wanted to taste every bit of his body, feel the heat and the ticklish sensation his tongue left every time it touched his alveolar ridge and palate. 

It felt like something was scratching and banging against a door they had shut ages ago, but every time their eyes met it seemed like this monster would break down the door at any given moment. 

Fingernails dug deep into the pale flesh on Uta's hips, his body shivered below Renji's harsh movements. Neither of them wanted to slow down, neither of them wanted to let go. 

Every time Uta's lips trembled, every time he was close to saying it, he felt how Renji shoved his tongue deeper in his mouth. 

The soft moans of the other were followed by deep and throaty growling by his lover. God… how he - 

“Renji -” Why did he bite him so hard all of the sudden? Not that it wasn't enjoyable… It was just… Surprising. 

Where did that thought come from all of the sudden? Why did he think something like that…? 

Ghoul blood was bitter. Always. Uta was sweet. Even though his blood was bitter, he was so sweet. Addictive. 

He felt how his body was pushed back into the mattress, the weight of another body resting upon him. 

“...are you okay…?” 

For some reason he stopped moving, he just held onto him inhaling his scent deeply, scraping his teeth over his neck. 

Then his hands ran over Uta's thighs and stared right into his eyes as he started to move again. 

The artist’s slender fingers dug deep into the fabric below him as he moaned loudly. It felt like the thrusts just got harder, he felt how Renji's erection pressed against his prostate. 

He'd lose control over his body at any given moment, but it was so good. Finally his mind went blank and he only felt how the other filled him up completely. 

The redness formed a strange contrast with the paleness of his lover’s skin. He was practically boiling, sweating and moaning below him. 

There was something sparkling and dancing in his eyes, no matter how much Uta tried to hide it from him, it was there. 

Something dripped from Renji's lips, so many words he wouldn't even stop talking. Usually he never spoke much, but now he just wouldn't stop. 

There was no space for kisses, no more room between them. 

Uta screamed out his name, his body shivered under his touch. 

Renji bit his bottom lip, releasing every last drop of himself into the other, still holding onto him.

One bent down, the other sat up. Their lips touched lightly, then with more force. They didn't want to talk, they just wanted to feel again. 

“... aren't you satisfied yet…?” 

Silverish hair danced in the damp air. “No…” 

“Me neither…” 

They laughed, it wasn't as hollow was usual. 

A stinging pain pierced through Renji's chest, more than seeing other beg and moan under his touch he wanted to see him smile. 

This time it was different, Uta thought to himself. Still lingering on the bed where they had bitten and scratched each other moments before like animals in heat, they were now lying safely intertwined, tenderly loving each other. 

It wasn't sex and as cheesy as it might have sounded, it was love. This time, for the first time, they loved each other. 

Renji's lips touched Uta's neck, they were so soft and every kiss was gentle. 

His fingers ran over the soft skin, like an artist’s brush over the canvas. 

This time he slowly moved his hips, drove his lover to the edge, only to stop and kiss him passionately. 

“Renji…”, Uta moaned as he pressed his hips deeper into the other’s lap, “Please… I can't take it anymore…” 

“Then I won't make you wait any longer…” 

His hands wrapped around the other’s throbbing erection, then he started to stroke him lightly with gentle force and in the end it was just the right pace to make him scream out his name even louder than before. 

The shorter one rolled on his back and panted heavily as the taller one slowly got up. 

It was some kind of ritual. There was no such thing as cuddling after sex, Renji always took a shower and left immediately. 

Not this time. 

After a while Renji walked out of the bathroom and lifted Uta up. 

“You're coming with me…” 

Kind of cheesy wasn't it…? Still Uta enjoyed being close to him, he let his head fall on the other’s shoulder. 

A soft smile formed on Renji’s lips and he pressed a kiss on Uta’s hair. 

Did he just…? The feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach got more intense than before, he held onto his lover even tighter now. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“... I-”, don’t know. “I love you.” 

He felt his feet touch the cold tiles for the bathroom’s floor. 

“I love you too…”, his voice was so incredibly quiet and fragile. 

Uta slowly intertwined his fingers with Renji’s, “... what are we going to do now…?” 

“We’re on completely different sides… one day…” 

“We’ll have to face each other as enemies… I love you but -” 

“I won’t change my ways for you. When the time comes…”, his hands gently brushed over the other’s cheek, “I want you to be one to end it.”

Uta nodded slowly and pressed another kiss on Renji’s lips just as he felt his heart shattering once more.


End file.
